Toy vehicles are subjected to different types of movement. For example, toy vehicles may be (a) subjected to accelerations in forward and rearward directions, (b) spin-turning (spinning in revolutions in a substantially stationary position), (c) turning while moving horizontally in the forward or rearward directions and (d) movements in the forward or rearward direction at a substantially constant speed.
Each toy vehicle is generally powered by a battery which has a limited life and which has a limited voltage. Some of the movements specified in the previous paragraph require considerably more power from the battery than others of such specified movements. The toy vehicles may be subjected to the individual types of movements in accordance with controls provided by a microprocessor. The operation of the microprocessor may be provided by power from the battery. However, the drain of energy from the battery may sometimes become so great, such as during periods of starting and/or acceleration of the toy vehicle at high rates, that the microprocessor does not receive sufficient energy from the battery to operate properly in controlling the movements of the toy vehicle. This results, from increased current flows through a resistance in the battery during the times that the vehicle is being started or is being accelerated. Such a resistance particularly occurs in alkaline batteries.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to assure that the microprocessor will receive sufficient energy to provide for proper movements of the toy vehicle even when the vehicle is being started or is being accelerated at high rates. For example, an energy storage member such as a capacitor has been connected across the battery to receive and store energy from the battery. Such energy has been introduced to the microprocessor so that the microprocessor will provide for the desired movements of the toy vehicle even when the toy vehicle is being started or being accelerated at high rates. However, even when the energy storage member has been connected across the microprocessor, the microprocessor has sometimes not received a sufficient voltage from the energy storage member to obtain and/or maintain the desired movements of the toy vehicle.